I need demigods
by PjoFablehavenGoneHeirGreenrLym
Summary: I need Characters for my story Strongest,Stronger,Strong the 1st 2 chaps or already up CLOSED! WILL DELETE THIS ON MONDAY!  PLZ READ ALL CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I need characters for my story Strongest, Stronger, Strong the first 2 chapters are already up. I will only take GREEK demigods. And once again If you have a problem with me asking for characters PLEASE DON'T report me ether review or PM me and I will delete the form forever. Write 'Butter Sock' anywhere on the form if you read the instructions. I don't care how many you submit. I would prefer if you PM me your character but I will except reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>DEMIGOD FORM<strong>

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Godly parent:**

**Mortal parent:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**How they got to camp:**

**How long they've been at camp:**

**Were they live when not at camp (or if their year rounder's):**

**Favorite outfit or how they dress:**

**Do you want them to fall in love with someone:**

**Favorite thing to do at camp:**

**Good or rebel :**

**Anything else you want to add:**

* * *

><p><strong>MORTAL FORM (Nothing unnatural for mortals please)<strong>

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Good or rebel:**

**How they dress:**

* * *

><p><strong>CREATURE FORM<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Type of Creature:**

**Personality:**


	2. Chapter 2 READ IT

**A/N Ok these are the Characters so far. If you submitted a character and they are not on the list PM me and I'll add them. IF A GOD IS NOT ON THE LIST YOU **_**CAN**_** SUBMIT CHILDREN FOR THEM. NOTE: I do need children of the minor gods and I need non-year-rounder's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphrodite Cabin <span>**

**Liam Palmer-Skywriter5**

**Annie Monroe-i love percy jackson**

**Dike Cabin**

**Justin Lake-Elmethea**

**Dionysus Cabin **

**Selnae Valerie Gates-DaughterofHades101**

**Ares Cabin **

**Coren Rachel King-Corina A. Black **

**Deimos Cabin **

**Bellatrix McMurphey-Andy Carson**

**Hades Cabin (CLOSED)**

**China and Olive Grant-Kata**

**Willow Thrilerae (Thrill-Era)-MorganGrimm **

**Natalya Bennet- DramaticMuch **

**Apollo Cabin (CLOSED)**

**Angela Bend-Artemisgreekhero101**

**Trisha La Belle-Princess Love 427**

**Meghan Brassell-NCISziva26**

**Henry Watson-Elmethea**

**Johnny Goldsburg**

**Michelle Palmer-Skywriter5**

**Zeus Cabin (CLOSED)**

**Ben Wright-Who needs waffles**

**Vincent Groth-Siamra**

**Nickell Blake-Anonymous **

**Amber Jones-pancakes **

**Spencer Adams-i love percy jackson**

**Poseidon cabin (CLOSED)**

**Madison Reese-Chocomadsandirish**

**Kate Winster- thePrideandJoy **

**Jazmine Valerie Baeney-DaughterofHades101 **

**Danielle Hedin-SandlotandD2Forever **

**The Muses cabin **

**(Mom-Urania)Isabella De la Rosa and Simon de la rosa - izzi08 **

**Eris Cabin **

**Audrey St. Clair -AnastasiaPhoenix1678**

**Anida Brown-sister-of-the-devil**

**Kronos Kid (She's a hunter) (CLOSED)**

**Nichole Elizabeth Rose-HuNtReSsOfDiAnNA77**

**Aether Cabin  
><strong>

**Daniel Shay-AnastasiaPhoenix1678**

**Hecate Cabin **

**Darcy Marie Holland-LIVinLife1234 **

**Athena Cabin**

**Skylar Brandon Ford and Jack Alexander Ford -LIVinLife1234 **

**Demeter Cabin**

**annie rosa may-wind is blowing**

**Morpheus Cabin **

**Erin Kwon-Taco Overlordxp**

**MORTALS **

**Lucy Mcdaniel-musicismylife **

**Hariet Alberts- Andy Carson**

**Daniel Ash James-MorganGrimm **

**Ireland.-Chocomadsandirish**

**Margaret Hedin-SandlotandD2Forever**

**CREATURES **

**Maximus Con (Lycon)-alfread **

**Harley Maxine Princessa (Vampire)-MorganGrimm**

* * *

><p><strong>AN SUBMITSIONS CLOSE TOMORROW! Saturday June 25. OK so far I've been nice and picked everyone BUT no I'm not being so nice you can still submit till tomorrow BUT I will only chose the ones that I ether need or If I REALLY like your characters **


	3. Chapter 3 RESULTS!

**A/N Ok these are the Characters so far. If you submitted a character and they are not on the list PM me and I'll add them. _ These are the FINAL demigods (a.k.a everyone who entered) The _people with a MA* means that they will be init more than others. This NF* means that they will barely be init (Unless I change my mind) _MA* does NOT me they are a main character it just means they'll be in it more then most._ If there is nothing by your character then it's kinds in between **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Aphrodite Cabin <span>**_

Liam Palmer-Skywriter5

Annie Monroe-i love percy jackson

_**Dike Cabin**_

Justin Lake-Elmethea **NF***

_**Dionysus Cabin **_

Selnae Valerie Gates-DaughterofHades101 **MA***

_**Ares Cabin **_

Coren Rachel King-Corina A. Black

_**Deimos Cabin **_

Bellatrix McMurphey-Andy Carson

_**Hades Cabin **_

China and Olive Grant-Kata **NF***

Willow Thrilerae -MorganGrimm** MA***

Natalya Bennet- DramaticMuch

_**Apollo Cabin **_

Angela Bend-Artemisgreekhero101

Trisha La Belle-Princess Love 427 **MA***

Meghan Brassell-NCISziva26

Henry Watson-Elmethea

Johnny Goldsburg- percy jackson is my favorite

Michelle Palmer-Skywriter5

_**Zeus Cabin **_

Ben Wright-Who needs waffles

Vincent Groth-Siamra **NF***

Nickell Blake-Anonymous

Amber Jones-pancakes

Spencer Adams-i love percy jackson

_**Poseidon cabin **_

Madison Reese-Chocomadsandirish **MA***

Kate Winster- thePrideandJoy

Jazmine Valerie Baeney-DaughterofHades101

Danielle Hedin-SandlotandD2Forever

_**The Muses Cabin**_

**(Mom-Urania)**Isabella De la Rosa and Simon de la rosa - izzi08 **MA***

_**Eris Cabin **_

Audrey St. Clair -AnastasiaPhoenix1678 **MA***

Anida Brown-sister-of-the-devil

_**Kronos Kid (She's a hunter) **_

Nichole Elizabeth Rose-HuNtReSsOfDiAnNA77

_**Aether Cabin  
><strong>_

Daniel Shay-AnastasiaPhoenix1678** MA***

_**Hecate Cabin **_

Darcy Marie Holland-LIVinLife1234 **MA***

_**Athena Cabin**_

Skylar Brandon Ford and Jack Alexander Ford -LIVinLife1234 **MA***

_**Demeter Cabin**_

Annie Rosa May-wind is blowing **MA***

_**Morpheus Cabin **_

Erin Kwon-Taco Overlordxp **MA***

_**MORTALS **_

Lucy Mcdaniel-musicismylife

Hariet Alberts- Andy Carson

Daniel Ash James-MorganGrimm

Ireland.-Chocomadsandirish

Margaret Hedin-SandlotandD2Forever

_**CREATURES **_

Maximus Con (Lycon)-alfread

Harley Maxine Princessa (Vampire)-MorganGrimm

* * *

><p><strong>AN SUBMITSIONS ARE CLOSED **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey I just wanted to tell you guys I most likely will not be updating soon, maybe this week but probably next. I am going to focus on getting the next chapter of Daughters of Nyx and the next one of A Daughter of Hades and a Shadow Charmer up. Thanks to all who submitted! If you could R&R my other stories it would be appreciated :****J**

**Thanks Again!**


	5. Really Sorry

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I 'disappeared'**

**I will update. Just not now.**

**I'm leaving on Wednesday and I'll be gone for a week**

**I promise I will update before September **


	6. JUST UPDATED!

**Just updated!**

** (finally...;) **

**Go check it out!**


	7. Updated

**If you haven't seen already I have uploaded chapter 4(?) on the 18th **

**Happy Reading ^-^**


End file.
